


Throwing it back on Dr.Flug

by Mister Bates (Panikeet)



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panikeet/pseuds/Mister%20Bates
Summary: Its exactly what the title says what do you want from me





	Throwing it back on Dr.Flug

**Author's Note:**

> Yea I'll probably make a Throwing It Back on Blackhat too  
> And maybe Demencia because Demencia is trans and you can't convince me otherwise. She has a penis.

Dr. Flug did not expect to end up in this situation when you had barged into his private quarters. He expected you to come in saying you needed something, yes, because everyone always does. But after a brief conversation and random events that he could have never predicted falling into place, he found himself laying on his back, propped up by his elbows switching quickly from staring at how own cock, which was flushed and squeezed within a condom, and you.

You were undressing quickly and climbing onto him. You smiled down at him as you rubbed the lips of your sex against his tip, gripping his base and drawing a squeak from him as you slicked him up with your fluids. The breath hitched in his throat as you turned around and looked at him mischeivously over your shoulder. He took in the sight of you, the shape of your figure, the way your ass shifted from side to side as you began to lower yourself onto him.

Flug let out a shaky breath at the way your shoulders tensed and untensed, and he found himself rubbing slowly up and down your arms. You sighed in content and rocked your hips, pushing his cock in about half way. Flug yelped a bit, little winded "ah- ...ah...!"s echoing from inside his paper bag. 

You sunk lower, feeling the curve of his head as it pushed into your thick walls, opening the space inside and sparking a feeling of being stretched within you. You huffed and gripped his knees, pushing yourself down to the hilt, where you took deep breaths and adjusted to the intrusion inside of you.

Flug ever so gently raised his hips to meet yours, groaning in the process. You felt ready enough to start moving now. You let the doctor roam his gloved hands over you, up to your chest where he plucked and rubbed at your nipples in small circles. He squeezed your chest, massaging it before focusing his touch back to the little apexes that were hardened from the stimulation. 

Dr. Flug used two fingers on both sides, rubbing in slow circles at first, and then quickening. He added more pressure until he was practically digging his fingers in and gyrating them around. You were moaning at his touch and began to rock your hips. He keened as you tightened around him and began a rhythmic bouncing. 

You let gravily push you back down on Flug's cock, and gradually your movements got more rough. He was panting now, gasping as his hands scrambed for purchase on your hips. He threw his head back as you slammed down particularly hard and stayed there, now going forward and back rather than up and down. Flug cried out as you thrust your hips, leaning back and bucking his hips up. 

You moaned and picked up the pace, quicker and more quickly did you begin to grind your dripping wet cunt onto his cock that was buried inside you. You felt him cant his length into you once, twice, three times before he finally came with a loud winded howl. 

You guided his hand to your clit and you shut your eyes as he furiously rubbed into your heat as you rode out his orgasm, your own climax approaching quickly. He rubbed you just right, his talented fingers pairing with a good thrust, and it tipped you over the edge. 

Your climax came crashing down and made you see stars. You were left panting along with the scientist, pulling off his limp cock and giving his mask a kiss.


End file.
